The invention relates to a device for the folding and closing of fillet-seamed, gable-shaped folding closures on packages by means of a tool mounted above the working station and acting externally on the confronting roof panels of the closure.
In one known device, the tool consists of a stationary jaw and a jaw pivotingly mounted on a lever arm. The movable jaw has but a short throw, and to enable the fillet seam of the gable-shaped folding closure to be pressed on this device, a shunt is placed ahead of the tool in the direction of transport of the packages, and moves the roof panels of the folding closure against one another to such an extent that the margins which form the fillet seam can be introduced into the gap between the jaws of the tool. It is disadvantageous in this device that two stations are required for the folding and closing operation, namely the shunt for folding the gable-shaped closures, and the jaws for the pressing of the fillet seam.